Getting Souled
by OSAS contestants
Summary: Spike gets a soul


((Just to let you know, this is my first time at taking a crack at it.))  
  
Deep below the ground, the familiar bleach blond vampire walks through the endless passage way, trying to regain his soul. He enters a clearing, a big opening in the rock. A dark figure stood at the front, his face covered by a iron mask, his eyes glaring. "Why do you visit me, vampire?" he boomed, fire lighting up the area. "I want to give the Slayer what she deserves, I need to get my soul back." he said strongly, looking around the cave. "Alright, but before I give you such a gift you must complete a test to prove your worth." The dark figure said, head raised. "Tests..? I can handle some nibbly tests." Spike said confidently. The demonic figure just nodded silently, as a large muscle-toned man entered from a side of the cave. Spike smiled, 'This will be a piece of cake.' he thought fists raised. The mans hands magically lit on fire, his punches starting to burn. "Damn!" Spike yelled, fighting the large man. The fight raged on, until at last, Spike stabbed the man one last time, sending him to the floor. The vampire lay down near the man, exhausted and hurt. His shirt was burned to a crisp, exposing the gruesome sight of his chest. The burns were almost everywhere, his eye swolen. "You have completed the fight." The figure said, the man disappearing in to thin air. "So you'll give me what I want then?" Spike asked, hopeful. "You have finished part one, there are three tests you must pass to earn what you wish." Spike lay silent, his body aching. Without hesitation the second test entered the 'arena'. The bleach blond couldn't tell if it was male or female, but he was sure it was not human. The reptilian, was huge. He had the legs of a fox or something, the body of a lizard, and his face was screwed up in Spike's point of view. No eyes, but the extremely large fangs made up for it. "What the hell?" Spike murmured to himself, standing up slowly. The thing lunged at him, screeching loudly. Spike was thrown across the room, slamming in to a damp wall. He got up, heading to the evil reptilian monster. He punched him, followed by getting his butt whooped terribly. He sat cowered on the floor, about to let darkness take him before remebering why he was doing this. He jumped up, ramming the thing in to a wall and grabbing a nearby torch. The reptilian burned to a crisp, Spike leaning againest a rough wall while sliding to the ground. "You are skilled, but have yet one more test." The demonic figure boomed, his hand ushering for a new competitor to enter the cave. The vampires eyes worked hard to stay open, sighing and struggling to get up. He held his hand to the wall for support, while nervously awaiting the newest fighter. The torches flickered out, darkness slowly taking the room. Spike saw the figure of a woman approach him, thinking this was going to be the easiest of the tests. "Ktla' antithi Orashi ma..." The woman cooed. The bleach blond raised a scarred eyebrow, it was a language he had not heard before. He got a glimce of the girl, her skin was cracked and bloody. Her hair, green and rotting. She was like the god of death, but actually was a body of someone decayed. He grimaced at the sight, but couldn't take his eyes off her shocking appearence. The girl waved her hand, Spike flew once again across the room. Spike fought to get up, breaking of a thin rock piece, stabbing her in the shoulder. The mysterious woman cried out in pain, but pulled the pole out of her smoothly. She turned it around, stabbing Spike in the gut. It was painful. "How do I hurt you?!" he yelled angrily, his eyes bloodshot and red. "Feel your own pain." She said, quite like a riddle. Spike thought a moment, looking at the pole he had in his hands intently. "You want me to hurt?!" He asked her, but answered before she could interrupt. He stabbed himself hard in the leg, as she shook wiolently. She crushed, with lots of blood, as he continued. She finally, fell to the ground, Spike staggering to the nearest wall. He tripped before reaching his destination, and lay there, weakly. His eyes finally shut, his body losing itself to darkness... Hours passed until the vampire woke from his deep slumber. His chest was scarred and bleeding, but at least he could talk to the demonic thing that had put him through his pain. "I've finished your bloody tests, will you give me what I want?" Spike let out weakly, holding the gash in his side. The shadowy figure nodded, "We will return your soul!" He said as Spike stood up slowly, "Ahhh!"  
  
~THE END!~ 


End file.
